thenonoseacrestfandomcom-20200215-history
Steelcase Rapport High-Back Office Chair
The Steelcase Rapport is one of the few office chairs nonoseacrest has had throughout his history. This chair is by far his favorite chair of all his office chairs, and he has gone into great detail about it in his newer videos, even making a song about it titled "I'm Red (Bur Gun Dy)" He has had a long history with this chair. The Steelcase Rapport was created back in 1994 by David Hodge (photos can still be found on his website: hodgearts) nonoseacrest had acquired this chair back in January of 2012 when his father bought it from an office liquidation sale as a surprise for nonoseacrest. At this time, it could be seen in the background of his brothers videos, it was not in much use yet except for TV watching. That was until nonoseacrest grew tired of the grey office chair and moved the Rapport to his desk as the new main chair, while the grey office chair was moved to his 2nd computer. The Steelcase Rapport came in fabric and leather, and many different colors and sizes (low/mid-back and high back) This particular one was a high-back version in burgundy fabric with the T-style arm caps, and fabric back (no black paneling) This was gotten for him at a time when he never payed attention to brands of things, and he used it until early 2014 when he lost it when he moved from his home. He had put the chair in the back of his mind until 2017 when he saw it in his old videos. The exact color of the chair confused him greatly, because of the camera quality and florescent lighting (or lack-there-of) The chair could go from being red, to dusty pink, to wine, to arguably brown even. He spent months looking for the chair, because he wanted some old things back. He had no luck, as no chair he saw looked exactly like it, it was very unique. He eventually made multiple posts on different sub-reddits (including helpmefind, whatisthisthing, and others. looking for a brand. Some did try to help, suggesting an old HON, or Steelcase model (correct) However, most complained about the quality of the screenshots rather than helping him. At this time, he had acquired a wine fabric HON Ignition high-back, believing it to be the correct (or closest) chair. He began to look on craigslist-like sites to find the right chair. One day, he did happen to find a black fabric high back one, and quickly contacted the seller, and managed to learn its brand and model number, eventually discovering the Steelcase Rapport, which was discontinued at some point (thus, why he couldn't find it) He got in contact with Steelcase to identify the exact color, but not to much help. He eventually settled upon burgundy after looking over old Steelcase fabric color option documents. He began to look on craigslist itself, surfing every state. He found mostly black ones, but did find a mid-back burgundy one with full-moon shaped arm caps located in Texas. He was unable to find his exact model, so he ended up getting that one. It was shipped to him by his uncle in August of 2017 and he still has this new one as of December 2018. He is very happy to have a Steelcase Rapport back, even though its not the exact model of his old high-back. He is taking very good care of this new one, and is always aware of its age. You can see it in his new videos, and he also reviewed it. Unlike his old high-back, he vows he will not lose this one if he can help it. These series of events are documented in his new videos. The reason nonoseacrest loves this chair in particular, even though its not the newest, is because its something his father got him, and he lost it, so he felt he needed it back. It's old, but comfortable. May his old high-back live on in legend. It can still be seen in his old videos from his home, what color do you think it is? If he's able to, nonoseacrest will begin collecting unique color Steelcase Rapports, and get in contact with the chairs creator, David Hodge. Your best bet is to search for it on craigslist, as nonoseacrest did, or at office liquidation sales. Mentions of the Rapport can still be found on David Hodges website, news articles, old Steelcase PDF files, and old incarnations of Steelcase's website.